Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to adjustable latch mechanisms. More particularly, but not exclusively, embodiments of the present invention relate to adjustable backset mechanisms for cylindrical locks.
Cylindrical locksets typically include a cylindrical lock chassis that is engaged by a latch assembly. Referencing FIG. 1, at least a portion of the lock chassis typically is installed in a cylindrical hole or opening 102 in a door 100, such as, for example, in a 2⅛ inch diameter hole or opening. The distance (as indicated by “D” in FIG. 1) between the centerline 104 of the opening 102 relative to a side edge 106 of the door 100 is often referred to as the backset. The latch assembly that mates with the lock chassis often extends through a latch hole 108 that extends from the side edge 106 of the door 100 to the cylindrical hole or opening 102. However, the distance that the latch assembly is to extend along at least the latch hole 108 so as to operably engage the lock chassis may vary. More specifically, the backset may vary for different doors and/or applications. For example, traditionally, door backsets may be either 2⅜ inches or 2¾ inches. Thus, proper installation of latch assembly often requires that the latch assembly be configured to accommodate the particular backset for that door. If this criterion is not met, the lockset may fail to function properly.